Unmasking Batman
by vincehighwind
Summary: While fighting the Joker makes a confession that makes the Batman go through something he never thought he would. Yaoi in this, people! This is my first lemon! Seme!Joker, yay! And, of course, lemon! We do love our lemon!
1. Haven't You Done This Before?

The man shrouded in black stared his opponent down, not understanding the other's motives one bit. Grinning his trademark smile, the clown returned the glare. "Well, aren't you going to do something? Or, uh, do I have to make the first move?"

Licking his lips according to his habit, the Joker took out his knife and lunged at his opponent. The Batman reacted instantly, dodging away from the other's attack. Instead of being upset at failing, the clown giggled and went after his enemy again.

"I just love the way you move! It makes me hard just thinking about how you would be underneath me, moving with that same grace!" Totally taken by surprise, the hero forgot to dodge the Joker's next attack.

Fortunately for him, however, the painted man suspected this kind of reaction and so was able to stop himself from plunging his weapon into the Batman's gut. Though he did decide to take the opportunity to get up close to the other man's face, inches apart.

"So, uh, what're you going to do now, Batsy?" Muttering, the clown pressed closer to the other man's body. Feeling a blush coming to his face, the vigilante looked away from the Joker's smirking face.

The clown decided to take pity for the masked man and gently cupped his face. "Hey," the Batman's face turned, looking back at the clown's face, "there's no need to be shy…"

This only made the masked man blush more, not knowing how to react to this kind of situation. The Joker's eyes became hooded and leaned closer than he already was, silently asking for a kiss.

'_**Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? He's a criminal….'**_

All thoughts left him though, allowing the clown's lips to gently press against his own. At first the kiss was sweet, but slowly it turned passionate. Running his tongue against the other's, the Joker slowly started to slip his hand underneath the Batman's costume.

The vigilante gasped, feeling as the hand at his chest started to pinch at a nipple. Lifting his head up a bit, the clown whispered into the hero's ear. "You like that, do ya?" Unable to answer verbally, the masked man nodded, still moaning because of the attention on his body.

"Good, 'cause as hard as it might be to believe this… I, uh, want you to enjoy this fully…" The hand then went to actually removing the costume that still covered the hero's chest.

Once the Batman's chest was bare, the Joker preceded to replace the hand before with his mouth, playing with the other between two fingers. "Nnngh!" The Batman exclaimed in pleasured surprise, not even remembering if his chest had ever received this treatment before.

Running the tip of his tongue over the nub in his mouth, the Joker took his free hand to the waistband of the other's costume, unbuckling the belt on the way. Finally, tugging the pants off, the clown stopped what he was doing (much to the Batman's disappointment) to look down at the other man's erection.

Seeing that the Joker had fully exposed him, Batman blushed furiously and tried to cover himself from view. Gently, taking the embarrassed man's hands away from himself, the clown kissed the vigilante again.

Releasing the captive hands, the painted man ran his own over the naked body in front of him; worshipping the flesh underneath his palms. "Ha, ha…" By this point, the Batman was out of breath, his chest gleaming with sweat as it rose and fell, getting more air for his lungs.

The clown smiled, looking up into flushed man's face. "You're really going to …enjoy this next part." The clown then lowered his hand and grasped the other's cock, stroking it at slow pace.

"Gah!" The Batman exclaimed, totally taken by surprise yet again. Smirking the Joker then got down on his knees, looking up to the face above him. The mask, however, made him frown.

'_**I really wish I could take the damn thing off! But….'**_

Taking a hold of the erection that was inches from his face, he licked the tip, taking his mind off of the matter. "Nnngh!" Starting to take the head of the Batman's cock into his mouth, the painted man started to remove one of his gloves.

Stretching out his arm so that his now ungloved hand was in front of the taller man's face, the clown stopped his actions on the other's cock. "Suck them for me, baby…"

Blushing furiously once again, the Batman obeyed. Taking the Joker's fingers into his mouth, he shut his eyes, finding that he enjoyed sucking the clown's digits. The painted man watched him with lust filled eyes.

After the fingers had been thoroughly coated in saliva the Joker pulled them back, making the taller man whimper at the loss. "Don't worry, baby. You'll like this part much more…"

Wrapping his hand around the other's erection and taking it into his mouth again, he reached around the vigilante's ass, searching for his entrance.

"What…what are you doing?" The Batman asked between moans, honestly curious. Looking up from what he was doing, but not stopping, the Joker left the other's erection long enough to ask, "Haven't you ever done this before?

The masked man took this as an insult and started to push away, he was in too delicate a state to joke around with. The Joker saw this and grabbed the other's hips, making escape impossible.

"No! Don't you dare leave!"

The masked man gasped, the tone of voice that the other man had just used was more possessive than threatening. The thought of the clown thinking of him in such a way prevented him from leaving.

"What I meant was, is this the first time you've, uh, **been** with another male before?" The painted man licked his lips again, making the vigilante wonder if it was a kind of nervous tick.

"No, of course not…I-" The clown got close to him again, making the other stop what he was saying. "Take it off…"

"Huh?"

The masked man had no idea what the painted man meant, he was naked he had nothing left on. The thought made the Batman realize then that he was the only one of the two that was in a state of undress.

"The mask. Take it off."


	2. Why Don't You See for Yourself?

That sure got his attention again.

"What?!"

For some odd reason the taller man found the idea of being ordered to reveal him self, insulting.

"You heard me. Take your goddamn mask off, I want to see you!" This made Batman pause in scowling at the Joker. _**'He wants to see me? As much as that sounds like a bad idea, I can't help but want to take it off…'**_

While the vigilante was busy thinking over things, the Joker realized that he still had lubricated fingers.

Smirking, he carefully brought them around the other man's ass again, near his entrance. This was just too good to pass up! Taking his index finger, the clown went past the ring, making the Batman gasp as his thoughts were interrupted.

Blushing deeply, the man gave the Joker a scowl at least, he hoped it was, but failed miserably. The look was more like a pout, really. Giggling, the Joker couldn't help but poke fun at the man in his arms.

"Aw, did I make the Batsy mad?"

Blushing even more, the younger man shouted indignantly, "I was in the middle of thinking about going through with your request!" Despite being yelled at, the clown only smiled, beginning to move the finger inside the man berating him.

"Uh! Ha, ha…." Seeing that he had control again, the painted man leaned in closer, nibbling at his neck. "You like being finger fucked don't you?" The clown whispered to the younger man, enjoying the feel of the tightness surrounding his finger.

"Nnngh…"

"Come on, admit it!"

"Ah…yes!"

The Joker was actually surprised that the other man had answered him, but it didn't show on his face. Taking his second finger, the painted man breached the hole again. "Gah! Nnngh…!"

The Bat's moans were really starting to get at the clown; he still couldn't believe how responsive the younger man was!

"You're really tight, I can see why you were scared earlier. But you're just loving this!

I can really tell, the way you're clamping around me like that… And those are just my fingers!"

"Nnngh!" The vigilante answered, bucking back on said fingers. He couldn't believe how slutty he was most likely acting like right now! But he couldn't help it!

"Ha, ha! Yes, just one more, baby!" The Joker felt excited now, entering a third finger as promised. "Gah! Mmm…"

The painted man suddenly had an idea; he leaned closer to the other stopping his thrusting movements. The taller man noticed this and whimpered, actually starting to feel tears of frustration fall from his eyes.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry… I just had an idea." The Joker said, honestly feeling bad at the sight of those tears. "Lean forward for me, would you? I want to see you taking my fingers."

Batman immediately obliged, hating the empty feeling he felt right now, plus, he wanted to make the other feel just as pleasured. The question of, "Why was that?" popped into his head, only to leave as the painted man entered his fingers into him, all at once.

"Nnngh!"

The clown then continued pumping his fingers in and out of the younger man, making said other thrust back, once more. Just as planned, the Joker could see his fingers go into and exiting the other's body.

"That what I want to see…" The man whispered to himself, getting even harder than he already was. At this point, the clown decided to move onto the next thing. After several minutes of watching, the clown announced, "I think you're more than ready for me, baby."

Hearing this, the Batman stopped, feeling a sudden chill go down his spine. Sure, fingers were one thing, but the other man's cock…? He really wanted to make the other feel as good as he did, but he was scared.

The Joker noticed the change in the other man's behavior and raised his eyebrow in question. Gently taking the other, he turned him around so as to see his face, which, he remembered, still had that stupid mask on!

He couldn't help wanting to see his Batman's eyes, wondering what color they were as well as, what emotions were going through them. The clown prided himself on the fact that he could easily read people by looking into their eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered to the younger man, cupping the other's face with both hands. "It's just that…I don't know if I can handle your…" The Batman trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"My cock?" The other man stated, not ashamed about saying the word. The other man blushed. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promise." The painted man said, getting up and starting to undo his pants. Batman was still kneeling on the ground where he had collapsed from knees that couldn't support him after getting the fingering of his life, not to mention first.

Taking his cock out, the clown started stroke himself, as he looked down on the other man, hoping he wasn't scaring him. The younger man gasped, how in the hell was he supposed to take that?!

The Joker's cock was huge! But, the more the vigilante looked at it, the more he wanted it! He even started to drool, much to his embarrassment. The Joker saw this, and smirked.

"You want this, don't you?" The clown husked, kneeling down to get level with the taller man. The other man couldn't help but moan out a yes. Getting closer to the younger man, the Joker whispered, "Touch it…"

The Batman couldn't help but do as told, reaching out and running his fingers on it, too scared to actually grab it. "You can do better than that. Don't be scared." The younger man into the clown's eyes then back down at his engorged cock.

This time, when he reached out, he took the organ into his loose fist and lightly stroked the other man. The painted man practically purred at this, making Batman blush.

"You think that you can take that, baby?" The clown asked after a couple minutes of the taller man exploring his nether regions. Furiously blushing, the vigilante looked up into the other's face. "Yes…" The Bat moaned, leaning in closer to the other man.

Smiling, the clown pulled the other to him, placing a hand to the younger man hip and grabbing his cock with the other.

With the Batman lying on his back, facing the Joker, the painted man slowly entered him. "Gah!"

"Shh, baby… Just a little bit more…" Finally, the painted man was fully inside. Staying still, the Joker looked into the other man's face, wishing that there were no mask to hide the Bat's raw emotion.

"You doing ok?" The Joker asked, taking hold of the other's cock, hoping to take his mind off of the pain.

"Nnngh… Why- why don't you see for your self?" The clown was honestly confused with this statement until the other man did something that he thought the other was going to at this point.

He took off his mask.


	3. Thank You

The clown gasped at the sight of the younger man's face, he had seen it everywhere in Gotham, what with the billboards! Opening his eyes, Bruce Wayne looked into the Joker face, his own totally unguarded.

Gasping, the clown touched the younger man's face. Finally, he could touch his lover's face without that stupid mask in the way! The Joker then realized that he had called the billionaire his lover, though mentally.

Blue eyes practically sparkling, Bruce looked the clown in the eye. The clown looked into those eyes and just stared, marveled at the beauty of them. However, the younger one was becoming impatient.

Bruce bucked his hips upwards making the painted man moan. He then looked down at the body below him. With the mask gone, the beauty of the other seemed to have increased.

Running a hand up the other's chest, the clown found a nipple once again and proceeded to tweak it. "Ah! Joker…" The painted man then decided to thrust his hips forward; further burying him self into the other, tight velvet walls surrounding his cock in a most pleasurable way.

Leaning up, the younger man managed to sit in the other's lap, wrapping his arms around the clown's shoulders. In the position that they were now in, the younger man's mouth was right next to the other's ear, making it easier to hear every sound that that the billionaire made.

The Joker began to create a rhythm in his thrusts into the other man, making his partner moan. "_Ha, ha_…You're so tight, baby! I just get enough of you!" Unable to really think, the younger man continued in his gasping and panting.

But then he screamed, his vision bright with stars. The Joker was worried for a minute, thinking he had some how hurt his lover, until he heard the other man whisper into his ear.

"What- what was that just now? Please, do it again…" Realizing that he had found the other's prostate, the clown smiled. "My pleasure." He answered; taking one of his hands off the other hips and gently took the back of the other man's head, pulling him into a kiss.

As he was distracting Bruce, the clown thrust his hips up into the other man, hard, right into the billionaire's sweet spot. "Ahhh!" Pulling back from the kiss, the younger man held onto the other man tightly.

Licking his lips, only in a different manner than usual, the painted man licked up the neck that had been exposed to him when the other had cried out. Gasping the younger man held on to the other's sleeves tightly, seeing as how the clown hadn't stripped himself of his shirt, or his pants, really.

The Joker was all out pounding into the other man now, continually assaulting the other's prostate. He then lowered the both of them to the ground, leaning back a bit so that he could get to Bruce's cock easier.

Taking the other into his hand, he began to stroke him in time with his movements. "_Ha, ha_…Joker, I going to cum!"

"That's right, cum for me, baby!"

Hearing this, plus the sensation of being taken, the billionaire did just that, screaming out at the intense feelings going through him. Feeling the body underneath him tense, making the walls around his cock tighten, the Joker came too.

The shorter man collapsed onto the naked body below him, gasping for breath, his lover in the same shape. Lying there, whilst feeling the afterglow of their intense love making, the clown finally lifted himself up, his cock slipping out of the other man.

Bruce gasped as he felt the Joker leave his body and slowly managed to sit back on his elbows. "Where are you going?" Bruce couldn't help but feel betrayed as the other man adjusted his clothing.

"Nowhere, I don't have anywhere else to be, but even if I did I wouldn't." Bruce blushed again, feeling warmth all over his body at the thought of the Joker rather stay with him than to blow up a building, which he knew was the clown's absolute favorite thing to do.

Lowering himself to be level with the billionaire, the painted man pressed his lips against the other's, kissing him sweetly. Pulling back, the clown looked into the other's beautiful eyes.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Bruce asked, blushing even more. "For letting me see your eyes of course!" The businessman couldn't help but give a puzzled look towards his lover. Giggling, the Joker continued, "Ever since I met you, I wanted to see you r eyes. That was really the only reason I had the entire city trying to unmask you."

Bruce didn't know what to say, the Joker just had been trying to see his eyes? It had nothing to do with ruining his reputation?

Looking up at the clown once more, he smiled.

"Your welcome…"


End file.
